


Guns, Guns, Guns

by xt1me



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Guns, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An answer to a prompt that asked for Arthur to remove all his weapons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns, Guns, Guns

They had to meet a client. A very paranoid client but one that not only would pay well but also wasn’t likely to double-cross them, so it was worth jumping though the hoops. Airadne was a little nervous as they entered the last room before meeting the client. In it was a number of undoubtedly highly armed guards and no furniture other then a long table and a metal detector.

 

Eames gave a reassuring smile as he nudged her forward. She placed a can of mace on the table along with a pair of knuckle-dusters. “They were a birthday gift.” She muttered, in answer to Arthur’s raised eyebrow.

Eames snickered as he went next, placing a gun from his holster at his side and a smaller one he had in an ankle holder on the table. He also pulled a wicked looking knife for _somewhere_ and winked at the men as he put it down.

 

Arthur stepped forward and gave a small sigh before unbuttoning his jacket.

First came the gun at his side followed by another that must had been hidden somewhere above it and another from behind his back. Next he pulled one from an ankle holder as well as a knife. Then he took a pair of nun-chucks from his other leg. From under his sleeves he also pulled a number of knives as well as an impossible looking machete from under the back of his shirt. He pulled a rather thin blade from his tie like an afterthought. Next he reached up to his collar and pulled out what looked to be a folded length of piano wire on a small pair of wooden handles. Then came a number of grenades, smoke bombs and flash bangs from more pockets than it seemed possible to hide on a suit. From his belt came what looked like throwing stars along with a long length of something that looked like a brightly coloured electrical cord.

“What’s that?” Airadne whispered to Eames.

“Detonator cord.”

Some spiky pieces of metal, caltrops, joined the pile on the table as Arthur stopped to look off into space, obviously wondering if he forgotten anything.

He expertly flicked a butterfly knife from his back pocket and nodded to himself. Finally, he walked through the metal detector. As he did he seemed to realise the looks everyone was giving him.

 

“What?”

 

Every goon in the room was pale with their mouths wide open. Airadne had a hand over hers as she tried not to giggle at their faces while Eames was grinning unrepentantly. As they entered the next room he whispered to Arthur. “You did that on purpose didn’t you?”

“Well of course I did. If I carried all that with me every day I wouldn’t be able to walk.”

Airadne burst out laughing, nerves completely forgotten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Jun 3, 2011


End file.
